


Fan Art from 'hold my hand and we're almost there'

by Owlkin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Female Bilbo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlkin/pseuds/Owlkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character sketch of Bryony Baggins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art from 'hold my hand and we're almost there'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynicwhocould](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicwhocould/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hold my hand and we're halfway there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769174) by [cynicwhocould](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicwhocould/pseuds/cynicwhocould). 



**Author's Note:**

> So older than a young lass so to speak but not as old as the books/movie would indicate. A few lines around her eyes, and a knowing glint in her eyes as she takes in her surroundings.
> 
> I highly advise reading the story, it gives a little bit more oomph to the Baggins character, and it sets itself apart a bit from the usual female Bilbo stories. Worth a look! Flood the author's inbox with pleas to update!
> 
> Will do more sketches with the author's permission.


End file.
